


Cuddles In The Bunker

by spageddwardlovesthetrashmouth



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, dean and cas are still getting used to being in a relationship, gabriel teases them too much, my boys just deserve to be happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 06:44:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19901494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spageddwardlovesthetrashmouth/pseuds/spageddwardlovesthetrashmouth





	Cuddles In The Bunker

“Gabriel!”, Sam calls from the stairs.  
The Archangel looks up from his book.  
“Samwich, you’re back!”, he flies (or more like teleports) to Sam and gives him a kiss on the lips.  
Sam returns it, savoring the taste of cherry from a lollipop Gabriel ate a few minutes ago.  
“Will you guys stop sucking face? We have a case to work on.”, Dean says grumpily.  
He always puts on a tough face but he’s really happy for Sam. He’s finally found someone to make him happy in a way Dean ever could.  
“Give it a rest Deano. You and Cas suck face all the time.”, Gabriel retorts.  
Dean’s face goes red and he coughs awkwardly. Him and Cas haven’t been together for long. Dean is still getting used to the whole boyfriend thing. Gabriel loves to watch his face turn red whenever he brings it up.  
“I found a spell we can use to reverse the curse. Then maybe we can find a way to track the witch.”, Castiel walks into the room holding an ancient looking book.  
Its pages are almost brown and are torn around the edges. After finding all of the ingredients of the spell, most of which were in the drawer labeled ‘Gross Stuff’, they perform the reversal spell. Then they finally track down the witch, take her down, and save the day. As per usual. On the way back to the Bunker, Dean suggests a movie night.  
“I don’t know Dean. I’m kind of beat from hunting that witch.”, Sam says, yawning loudly the moment after.  
“Come on, Sammy. We never get the opportunity to do things like this.”  
Dean gives him a look before turning back to the road.  
“I hate to agree,”  
“Hey.”, Dean says quietly.  
“...but Dean’s right Samsquach.”, Gabriel pitches in.  
“I think it would be nice.”, Cas says.  
Sam sighs, “Okay, fine.”  
Dean revs the engine victoriously and Sam rolls his eyes.  
When they get back to the Bunker they all change into their pajamas and settle into the room dubbed ‘The Deancave’.  
Sam sits on the couch and Gabriel lays back on him, emitting a small ‘oof’ from the previously mentioned. Then Cas and Dean walk in and sit next to the pair. Dean grabs the remote and puts on Friday the 13th.  
“Really, Dean?”, Sam says.  
“What? It’s a classic.”, he protests.  
Throughout the movie, Sam observes as Cas lays his head onto Dean. He tenses up for a moment before leaning into it. The two pairs are cuddling on the couch. It’s almost like a double date. Sam’s eyes get heavy and, before he knows it, he’s fast asleep.  
Gabriel looks over at Sam and plays with a lock of his soft, brown hair. His peaceful breaths sound slightly out of place with the woman screaming in the background. Gabriel couldn’t ask for a better man, or woman, to be with.  
“I just got lucky, I guess.”, he whispers to himself.


End file.
